A Twist In The Story
by thatgirlingrey
Summary: It's a twisted story of Dramione and a little bit of Tomione, enjoy :) no copyright intended, credit to owner of pictures and JK Rowling's characters
1. Chapter 1

"I expect nothing less from you, Mr. Malfoy, or so help me, your soul may not be favored by the Dark Lord if ever you fail this important task you have on your shoulders. I certainly would not like /any/ of my students to be killed by Him", Professor Snape warned threateningly at the Malfor heir, nothing on his face indicated he was taking this subject lightly. Unlike the man in his late forties who never showed any signs of everfeeling happiness in his life, the young teen stood his ground with an impassive look on his face, "Yes Professor Snape, I understand".

The younger showed no emotion on his face however if you look closely you can tell that he was shaking with fear inside, knowing the dangers of dissatisfying the Dark Lord, moreover defy against him. Due to his family's reputation to be a loyal follower of the evil bastard, he had to follow orders and carry his family name proudly even if he was made a Death Eater. He was the youngest yet but the Dark Lord was soon going to recruit more members, younger, more innocent ones and ruin their minds for his own evil intentions.

Draco Malfoy's reverie was cut short when Severus Snape regained his attention, "Did you not hear me, Mr. Malfoy? You may leave now, I said". The edge in the professor's tone made the Malfoy nod quickly before rudely excusing himself after gathering his thoughts. As soon as he left the sad excuse of a potions' store room, he was met with his best friend, Blaize Zabini. "How're you, Draco?" Zabini inquired, his eyes examining his friend's posture to see if anything was out of place. The sudden question made Malfoy snap, "I'm fine Zabini, let's just return to the party before anyone gets suspicious why we're gone for far too long. Something tells me that Parkinson won't have it if I'm not there for her to pester, she's so Jody for her own good I don't even know why he's a Slytherin in the first place".

Zabini rolled his eyes at the sudden change of subject but he didn't mind, knowing full well his best friend needed no more interrogating about why had just happened, "Alright Draco, whatever you say". Draco let out a triumphant smirk, his signature Malfoy smirk, before sauntering off back to the Great Hall followed by Zabini at his side as they started to talk animatedly about something any Wizard would never cease to love, Quidditch.

-

Anger ate away at Granger's heart as soon as a certain Weasley she was unsurprisingly close to started throwing profanities her way though none of them seemed to affect her. Patience was running thin on her side and the only spectator knew that, seeing he was frantically searching in his head anything that could ease the tense atmosphere that had arose the minute the Golden Trio stepped out of the Great Hall and decided to stand in a deserted hallway to settle their.. Conflicts.

Harry Potter thought everything was almost going to be fine when Ron Weasley had stopped throwing a fit but the next thing had him taken aback. The last action the three had expected Ron to do was call Hermione Granger a Mudblood. Lost or words, Harry stared at his female best friend an anticipated her move, knowing this was the last straw for her. She too was beyond words and the anger had gotten the best of her, "Just because I'm a Mudblood doesn't mean that you're so pure, Weasley!"

Before anyone knew it, before Weasley could retort back and apologize for his actions, Hermoine had slapped the redhead with pure agony and hatred. She spared her best friend, Harry Potter, a saddened look before running off to Merlin knows where. recovering from the sudden move, Harry turned to his childhood friend with disapproval, "You have gone too far, Ron, I'm not going to fix this between you two anymore, you've hurt her enough, you know how 'Mione acts when she's called a Mudblood, Ron". Seeing no response from the red-faced Weasley, Harry turned on his heel and looked over his shoulder, "I hope you get things mended faster, this is getting tiring for me to watch, Ron".

"What's this, another petty banter between the Golden Trio? Wonder what you did this time, Weasley. It's easily understandable though, you're a Weasley after all", a very familiar voice sounded, making the intruder known. Harry and Ron looked over to Draco and hissed rather too hostile for anyone's liking but if you were to stay at Hogwarts the minute they did, you'd understand. Harry shook his head, "now's not a good time Draco".

Ron was actually getting ready to get into a quarell but Zabini saw this and zapped a Curse Ron's way, barely missing as it hit the floor inches away from Ron, "cool it Weasley", he warned, not really liking childish quarells like so. Ron glared at the two intruding Slytherins before stomping his way to, again, Merlin knows where. Harry and the Slytherins watched as he left, noting how childish and stupid Rob looked that night. When it felt like centuries before Ron left completely, Harry turned his axe to Draco and Blaize, "could you two help search for 'Mione? She ran off without letting where she went".

Of course, being too used at the hostility between the Gryffindors and Slytherins had caught the two boys off guard, Harry is asking them for a favor? The world must be coming to an end! Harry looked at the direction Hermione had left, hoping she didn't go that far. What Harry considered far was out of the question. Draco shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "if it helps".

Harry smiled as he started to continue his way down a path, "I hope you're good at comforting, Malfoy, Zabini", and with that, Harry disappeared from their sights. Zabini eyed his best friend with pure curiosity, "I'll take this side and you take that". With a nod, Draco and Blaize departed ways in search of a crying brunette.

_

Hi, this is my first Dramione so I'm a bit inexperienced and in advance, sorry if I mixed up anything in the story to confuse you guys or anything. I disclaim everything except the OCs, everything is rightfully JK Rowling's. no copyright intended.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco made random twists and turns through the silent hallways of Hogwarts thinking how he's wasting his time over a Mudblood while silently listening to his shoes click on the floor. After half an hour of what felt like ages for the Malfoy heir, he saw the ghost of Sir Nicholas' floating by with a troubled look. 'Sir, is something the matter?' Draco asked, rarely seeing he former down in the dumps. Seeming to snap out of his reverie, Sir Nicholas nodded, 'why yes young boy, you see, there's a young lady at the Astronomy Tower crying her eyes out and I can't get her to calm down, I wonder what she's going through, do you mind going there to check on her? I believe she hasn't left yet

'Astronomy Tower? Alright Sir, I'll go check up on her', Draco nodded with a thin smile on his face, just being 'nice'. 'Thank you boy, I'll be on my way now', Sir Nicholas smiled as he floated away, leaving Draco to his thoughts. Draco shook his head with a sigh before turning on his heel and heading straight to the astronomy tower to see if the crying lady was indeed Hermione Granger. As soon as he reached the stairwell that led to his destination, he heard soft cries of a girl. Draco sighed mutely at himself again as to why he was doing this but shook the thought away as quickly as it came and made his way nearer to the said girl without making much noise

She had her back to him so it was hard to make out who she was, but just seeing her outfit confirmed him of who she was. Indeed, it was Hermione though she didn't make any signs of knowing his presence so he just stayed where he was, in the shadows. While he did so, he sent a note to Harry saying he's found her at the tower. Once he was done with his task, his eyes wandered to the brunette's petite body and noticed she was shivering. It was a cold night and the wind was blowing quiet hard now. Out of pity Draco took off his grey jacket and hung it around Hermione's shoulders before quickly disappearing.

Hermione gasped at the sudden contact on her skin, looking about her for the source of intrusion to find a blond head disappearing down the stairs in a hurry. She was far too late to call out to the person or chase him for that matter seeing she realized things too late. Also, that was the time she realized there was a jacket hanging on her shoulders. 'Who must that be?' She mumbled to herself, staring at the temporary source of warmth. As far as she was concerned, no one was up here when she arrived, only Sir Nicholas and he already left. The person earlier came after her, probably, but how can she not realize it? She iS the smartest witch of her age anyway.

'That's not the problem now, I have to know if he saw me crying or not! Oh Merlin, what an embarrassment!' She talked to herself, a frantic look on her face now as she stood up with the jacket still around her, obviously too big for her. Just as she got up, Harry Potter came up the stairs, 'Hermione? Are you there? Oh, there you are! You've been here all along? Did you know how worried I was?'

'Yes I've been here all along, and you know you don't have to be worried about me, I'm a big girl', Hermione smiled, putting her thoughts of the mysterious guy earlier aside. Harry sported a teasing look, 'yeah, and I'm Pansy Parkinson'. 'Harry, I'm serious here', Hermione reasoned, but her smile only widened. 'You think I'm not? Come on, lets go back to the party or do you prefer going to the common room? The party's about to end anyway', Harry spoke as he led her away from the tower back to the hallways.

'I'll go back to the common room, could you tell Viktor I left? I don't feel like seeing anyone right now. And you have to go back or the twins are going to throw a fit', Hermione replied with a small smile she managed to form on her lips, hopelessly trying to convince Harry to go. Harry saw through it and shook his head, 'I'm sure the twins won't mind, and Viktor's already retrieved to his room the last time I checked, he said to tell you good night'.

'Oh alright, let's go', Hermione nodded, knowing she had no other ways to escape and cry her eyes out or think about the blond earlier and investigating. Harry flashed her a goofy grin as they continued their short journey, welcoming the comfortable silence that enveloped them. Hermione found herself lost in her thoughts as they did. Harry on the other hand studied the jacket Hermione was wearing. It was grey and way too big on her so he thought of the possibilities who might they belong to, the only person that surfaced in his mind was Draco. He was one of the people wearing grey suits that night and he was also helping Harry search for Hermione, wasn't he?

A small grin made its way onto Harry's lips as he made his own conclusion, thinking of what might have happened while Draco was with Hermoine. The grin slowly faded when he saw the painting that led to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione whispered the code before entering. The common room was as expectedly empty, the fireplace lit up instantly at their presence, warming up the room and providing a little light. Harry followed suit and flopped himself on one of the couches closest to the fireplace with Hermione. 'So, when do you plan on telling me about that jacket you have there, 'Mione?' Harry started, sporting his famous crooked grin that worked on a lot of girls.

'What jacket? Oh this? I.. Um.. I don't really, uhm..' Hermione stuttered, red in the face or some reason as she struggled for words. Harry laughed his head off by then, finding it funny that she's speechless and stuttering, it was a cute sight, really. 'Oh come on, I don't really know whose jacket this belongs to, can you help me fun out? I mean, I have to return it somehow sooner or later', Hermione continued after finding her voice, her face getting redder by the minute. Harry's laughter died down a while later and he nodded, 'alright, I'll try asking around later, might be Cedric ey?'

'Cedric? I danced with him earlier tonight, he was clearly not wearing a grey suit, Harry', Hermione shook her head, thinking again. 'What about Neville? I think I saw him wearing grey', Harry suggested though h clearly knew who it belongs to, the jacket I mean. Hermione shrugged, 'I can't even think straight now, let's just talk about this tomorrow, okay?'

Harry nodded with an understanding look, 'good night 'Mione, see you tomorrow'. Hermione flashed him a grateful smile as she walked to the girl's dorm, 'thanks Harry'.

Hermione sighed as she closed the door to the room she was sharing with three others and headed to her bed at the end of the room, falling onto her bed like a blob, worn out. She wiggled out the jacket and held it above her, marveling on how beautiful it was designed, she noticed a tag with the designer's name, Boss. 'Muggle designer? Who else is a muggle born besides me? I know Adrianna is, but she's a girl, who could this be?' Too tired to continue trying to unravel to truth, she got up and quickly changed into her sleepwear, an oversized white shirt and grey sweatpants, a coincidence don't you think?

Hermione - out of sheer curiosity - breathed in the scent that clung to the jacket and widened her eyes, it was one of her favorite men's cologne that she once saw at a mall back in muggle London, the sweet masculine smell had her smile widely. 'Whoever it is, he must be cool', Hermione commented to herself. That night, she fell asleep clinging onto the jacket like it was her childhood teddy bear she treasured.


	3. Chapter 3

- I might have mismatched the facts about the story, please correct me of you see any errors, thank you very much and i hope you enjoy :) -

Hermione got up smiling, the weather was perfect and the birds seemed to agree as they sang happily outside of Hogwarts. The others noticed Hermione's enthusiasm too as she hummed a muggle lullaby her mom always sang to her before bed and the positive feeling spreaded to the others like wild fire, making the day less gloomy than it really is.

At the Great Hall, nobody suspected anything to go wrong until Hermione Granger met eyes with the cause of her breakdown last night, Ronald Weasley. The light jokes and laughter all died down when they realized what was happening. Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something but decided against it and ignored the latter's presence, munching on her breakfast. Ron acted indifferent and tapped Harry's shoulder, nodding his head out the hall.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table was giving them curious glances, rumors and gossips already spreading fast. Harry glanced at Hermione before getting up and following Ron, he was the neutral side of the three of them and he's not going to choose either side. Last night he was on Hermione's, now he's on Ron's. Take turns, why not.

The minute Ron and Harry took off, Ginny scooted closer to Hermione and demanded to know what was happening. Hermione knew this was coming so she just shrugged it off, 'nothing really, Ron was being a jerk'. 'What did he do?' Ginny urged, already glaring daggers at the direction where her older brother went with the love of her - I mean with his best friend. 'More like what did he say', Hermione corrected, scoffing angrily. Ginny shrugged it off knowing it wasn't meant for her. Silence ensued and Hermione decided to break it, 'he called me what that Malfoy calls me, the M word'.

As if Hermione had screamed it out, her friends at the Gryffindor table looked at her with unadulterated shock, Ginny especially. 'That sick excuse of a brother! That- that- that GIT!' Ginny growled as she took off before anyone could stop her. Nothing can, because she's a Weaslette. Hermione sighed as if the whole school population wasn't staring at her, as if it was a normal day, as if she was fine with it all. Thank Merlin it was a Saturday, Hermione thought to herself; she could hide away from prying eyes and ears, hopefully. Neville and a whole bunch of others who sat around her, acted like nothing happened and chatted loudly, excited for the first match of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, seeing that Harry was one of the participants.

Hermione did a great job at desolating herself while she keep to herself, her eyes uninterestedly observing the Hall without missing any detail. The professors were whispering amongst themselves, still trying to calm down from the shock of finding out that Harry was participating. Basically because one of the rules is that participants must be of age, above 17 whereas Harry was barely 14. She looked down at her barely touched food and started eating it, even if she was hurt by what Ron did, she would never skip her meals just because. Unless it had something to do with studies, expect her to be at the library even during meals.

Hermione engaged herself in the conversation the others were having when her plate was empty - though she wasn't really that into it. When they were making their way out of the hall to proceed with whatever plans they had for the day, Hermione felt a pair of eyes burning at the back if her head, turning around only to see a pair of soft grayish blue eyes adverting their gaze away from her. What caught her by surprise was the owner of the said eyes, Draco Malfoy. She also managed to detect regret and adoration in them. What had he regretted? Why was he looking at her in adoration of all emotions? Her questions were left unanswered as she caught up with the others.

Meanwhile, the other two of the Golden Trio was inside Mourning Myrtle's bathroom, discussing something hotly. Myrtle was nowhere to be found so that was something to be relieved about, but the tension in there was so thick I don't think an Avada Kevadra spell can't kill it. 'So you're siding with Hermione?' Ron mumbled, disbelief clearly evident. Harry shrugged why not. 'It is cruel of you to call her that M word, Ron. I'm surprised she hadn't hexed you till your last breath earlier'.

'So I'm the bad guy now? Harry, you know I didn't mean it like that, it just slipped', Ron reasoned, seemingly desperate to have his best friend on his side. 'You should say that to her, I told you I don't want to have to choose between you two', Harry shook his head before he left the bathroom leaving his best friend in there alone to his own thoughts. Ron squirmed and looked around uneasily, thinking hard on what to do to apologize. He left the bathroom only to come face to face with his sister, Ginny Weasley. And she was fuming mad. 'Um.. Hi Ginny?'

'That's all you can say, HI?! Ron, can you believe what you did? Why did you do that?!' She hissed, grabbing a handful of her brother's shirt. 'You better have a good explanation or I will tell on you!' She continued, glaring at Ron. Ron easily peeled her hands away from him and glared at her with the same intensity, 'yeah, go tell on Mom like a sissy you are. You never even care about what I feel, huh? You don't want to know what I was going to say anyway, aren't I right?!'

Ginny screamed in frustration and slapped at him red on his cheek, 'YOU'RE THE ONE BEING A SISSY, YOU GIT!' And with that, she stomped off. The crowd that had formed around them quickly dispersing, afraid that they will be her next victim, gave way to her. It seems like this year is going to be far more interesting than it seems.

Draco silently watched Hermione all morning and it seemed she still haven't realized it was him last night and he decided to keep it that way. He didn't want anything to change with the friend-enemy relationship he had with Hermione, everything would go down to waste if things did. He kept his eyes away from her every time she looked at him and tried not getting caught but alas she caught him staring right when she was leaving the hall. So much for secrecy. He got up and left the Slytherin table, 'don't bother searching for me, and do not follow me'. His 'followers' nodded silently as he lefts observing what had gotten him in a bad mood.

Draco walked down the long hallways to the library with ease, seeing that everyone gave him way out of fear, respect or adoration. Really he had no idea what to do with them, he was too pampered and rich to know the difference between friend or foe. His mind refocused to his surroundings as he reached his destination and grabbed a random book that caught his interest for the day and sat at his favorite corner in the library, it was well hidden by the rows of bookshelves and it overlooked the other tables. The table was always empty, as if it was reserved only for him. The book he picked today was surprisingly a muggle book, something about the life of Jane Eyre.

He was so immersed in the book that he didn't notice someone sitting before him. The intruder made noises loud enough for him to stop reading and glare at their direction, 'what are you doing here, Potter?' Draco Malfoy said in honest surprise, letting his cool slip or a bit. Harry Potter was not known for visiting the library at his free time you know. Harry noticed Draco hide the book cover from view and smirked, 'thought I should drop by and thank you for helping last night'.

'Well you should be, and now since you already did what you wanted, leave, have you never heard of personal space?' Draco mumbled haughtily, partially trying to intimidate Harry though Harry seemed unfazed, entertained even, 'you know that doesn't work on me anymore, Malfoy'. 'Whatever, it's either you sit here in silence or leave to either one of your Golden Trio buddies', Draco snapped, returning to his book. Harry rolled his eyes and left, looking smug and content.

Hermione wandered in the hallways as she kept a straight face, making her way to the library when Harry stepped out of the said place, 'Harry? Funny seeing you at the library, why'd you go there?' Harry looked just as surprised, 'I came to borrow a book, are you going to do the Potion's assignment?'

'No I wanted to return these', Hermione informed as she held up a few books about Potions, ' and I finished that assignment yesterday Harry, did you forget?' Harry looked baffled, 'you did? I haven't even started'. She let out a laugh, 'well you better start with that, we're supposed to turn them in by this Wednesday'. Just as she said that, Harry had the cutest look he could muster plastered on his face as he looked at Hermione, 'please help me finish it 'Mione'.

'No, Harry', Hermione said flat out, entering the library and straight to the desk with Harry tailing her like a lost pup. 'But Hermione', Harry whined, completely giving no second glances at the other occupants of the library. 'Excuse me I came to return these', Hermione said to the librarian, Madam Blake, (yes I'm making her up, I forgot the real one's name) setting the books on the counter for her to see before turning to venture the rows of books, 'But what? And keep your voice down, will you'. Harry sighed, 'please help me finish the assignment? I can't bare to have another F now, I'll help you with anything if you help me'.

With a defeated sigh, Hermione agreed while she sat down at one of the vacant tables, 'I'm holding you to that and I'm not going to do all of it, you do the research and I'll do the rest'. 'Thanks 'Mione you're a life saver', Harry grinned his crooked grin as he sat next to her. 'Always the charmer, no wonder you get a lot of fans, Harry', Hermione commented with a soft laugh. Unknown to Hermione, it caught a certain person's attention, Draco Malfoy.

The boy was but surprised, he knows she was a frequent visitor of the library however he didn't think she was going to come today because of what had happened last night. Whatever the reason was, he was secretly glad she was here and happy. The alien emotion he felt made him feel like he was out of his mind. 'A Malfoy doesn't feel', he reminded himself. He remembers that line clearly like the back of his hand, it didn't seem to register in his heart though and it was frustrating him. The Malfoy heir quickly hid the book he was reading from anyone's view and smoothly left the library - until he was stopped by Madam Blake, that is. Draco flinched in surprise but remained calm after, looking at the librarian with cold eyes. 'The book, Mr Malfoy, are you borrowing it or planning to return it?' Draco mentally hit himself, how can he forget that?

He followed the aged woman to the librarian's desk and handed her the book along with his card. Waiting for the librarian to do her job, he mindlessly rested his elbow on the tall desk and his chin cupped by the resting hand. He had the faraway look on his face as he secretly stared at the brunette. She had her brows furrowed, probably because she was reading the climax of the book she had in hand. Her bushy hair was no more and it was replaced with soft brown curls, she had tied them in a ponytail and it had exposed a bit of her neck. It looked so soft and pale, although not sickly pale like he was. Then instead of the Hogwarts school uniform and robes, she had worn a black shirt underneath a light brown knitted turtle neck sweater and black jeans, making her look more radiant and beautiful. His staring was stopped by Madam Blake when she gave him the book. Draco quickly came to his senses and fled, embarrassed.

Around after two hours of brainstorming on Harry's part and more time to study for Hermione, they left the now empty library a they said goodbye to the librarian, famished. 'Lets head back to the common room and call it a day, I'm freezing cold now and I could us something to eat' Harry suggested, more like commanded. 'I agree, let's go', Hermione complied easily, tired herself. They both walked back to the Gryffindor common room, chatting about clearly everything besides the incident and Ron Weasley. They were practically in their own comfort bubble the whole way and in another's eyes, it was cute and in another's as well, it was something they disliked so much but did that make them stop? No. I meant there was no attraction from each other besides the pure friendship they felt and it was a really naive friendship.

Like I said, there's always haters in every situation, so the 'hater' for this situation was hiding in the shadows and watching them under an intense gaze. Nobody noticed him at all, really, like he had casted a spell to make that happen, probably one that Headmaster Dumbledore didn't allow because it simply was against one of the rules. His gaze was eerily calm but full with malice and by the looks of it, it was never a good thing to be in his bad side. Once the two left his view, he slipped away to wherever it was that he stayed in the huge castle and started drawing out a plan, a plan for revenge.

Unknown to the 'hater', A certain ice-blond was staring at his every move the same way he had been when he was watching the two in the dark. His aura gave off a bad vibe and everyone around knew better to stay away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter, I hope the third chapter was alright, it felt dull to me somehow... Anyway, 4 subbies, omg! *hugs Draco who tries to get away* Yes I'm happy over something that small, in my other accounts they barely have any feedbacks T-T  
-

'Harry, you said you'd help me with anything right?' Hermione started, working a sickeningly sweet smile. Harry, out of habit, gulped and nodded nervously, 'yeah, what do you want me to help you with?'

Noticing the look on Harry's face, Hermione studied Harry's expression as she said 'oh it's nothing big but can you really seriously help me find 'him' ? I mean, it's been a week already and the girls are thinking something is up, with the jacket and all. I could have asked them who had worn grey to the ball but that'll just add to their suspicions'. They were on their way to DADA class and for some wicked reason, they had the class together with the Slytherins but there wa a few Hufflepuff students there as well. Every one was hustling and bustling about trying to hurry to their classes as the early bell rang, signaling they had ten minutes before classes would commence. 'Oh, that guy? I know who he is, I just found out yesterday', Harry commented with ease, giving her the half-truth. 'You do? Who is he?' Hermione urged, wanting to find out the mystery guy.

'He made me promise not to tell, though he said he wanted to meet you at the Three Broomsticks on Hogsmeade day', Harry shrugged, liking the fact the Hermione was practically on her toes by now. Hearing the response, Hermione made an act of sulking, keeping her mouth shut for the rest of walk. Harry laughed, 'he has a VERY good reason to hide his identity, 'Mione, so don't get mad.. For now'. 'Fine, be that way', Hermione finally said after a long silence as they entered the class to see Ron being lectured by the usually calm Luna Lovegood. It was a funny sight that event Slytherins didn't cut in to voice out their usual snide remarks.

Everyone settled down quickly when Professor emerged from her office, quieting down obediently. They were going to learn theoretically today so they sat at the desks as per usual; everything was fine for the rest of the hour but there was one slight problem, Hermione's seat mates. On her right was Draco Malfoy and on her left was none other than Ron Weasley himself, Harry was on the other side of the room seated with Luna and Blaize. '_If I get my hands on Harry, I'll have his head_!' Hermione sighed defeated, failing to really concentrate but she had already studied, the topic Professor Moody was teaching now, last weekend so it wasn't much of a problem.

Draco heard a soft sigh and turned his head to the left to see Hermione hunched over with a dreadful look on her face. From his point of view she actually looked... _Cute_. It was something very unexpected from him but what he do when it's a fact? Bored listening to the professor droning on, he continued to 'subtly' stare at his source of entertainment. He was good at keeping up facades so it wasn't a bother for him, Hermione seemed to not realize his action too so it made everything easier. His thoughts were distracted when he noticed Hermione scribbling on a piece of paper and stealthily handed it to Ron. He watched the silent interactions and glance at The Boy Who Lived and noticed he looked concerned as he also stared at the redhead and brunette. Draco tried to ignore everything and decided just to listen to the lecture at hand, giving up on wasting time.

Hermione huffed, knowing well that by time Ron would be practically on his knees saying sorry. It had always been like that, or her going to him to mend things back. Harry always had to act as the messenger boy and she felt pity for him at some point. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the note slipped in front of her, that was until Ron started trying to get her attention. Her gaze left backs of the heads in front of her to her arms where the note lay innocently staring back at her. She lifted it up in curiosity and read it softly to herself, '_sorry_' was all it said. It actually got her mood to worsen, she scribbled '_for what_?' neatly on the back of the note and handed it to the person on her left, for some reason she looked to her right and stared at Draco openly.

He was oddly quiet today, probably he was disturbed by something. She then glanced at the magical clock hanging at the back of the wall, fifteen minutes to go before the bell rang, fifteen more minutes of hell to endure. Hermione signed again that day for the nth time, and for the nth time as well she caught the attention of curious grey eyes staring at her silently. '_Everything, I was acting like a fool that night I lost it, I'm really sorry_' the next note said, receiving Hermione's famous eye rolls.

She replied to Ron with mad comments, obviously showing her anger towards him. They exchanged notes and it's a wonder how they weren't caught by Professor Moody yet. She also got to wonder why Draco wasn't ratting her out like he always did. Something was so wrong here and she has yet to figure it out. Before she knew it, the bell rang and Professor dismissed them after informing their next assignment, a three page essay on either one of Unforgivable Curses they had learnt that day and the counter-attacks.

Without a second thought Hermione started gathering her things and left, leaving behind a puzzled Harry and a frustrated Ron. Harry knew she just needed time to herself so he went to the Great Hall with Luna and Neville, glancing at Ron accusingly once in a while. Ron didn't notice the looks though so Harry left it at that and carried on with his assignment as he munched on some muggle chocolate Hermione's parents had presented her.  
Hermione scurried to the astronomy tower knowing she had the next period for self study and no one would really care if she was absent for the hour.

The thing is, she felt someone following her so she turned to her back to bump into someone's sturdy chest, surprising both. 'Ey, watch it Granger', the intruder half-hissed, holding her by elbows at arm's length. The former's lips formed an 'o' shape ass he stared at him, her elbows and back at him, speechless. When her mind registered what happened, she pulled away red in the face, 'why are you _following_ me, Malfoy?'

'Who said I was?' He glowered, putting on a menacing look on his face. In the back of Hermione's mind, she found the look very adorable. Really, what has come over her?! Hermione's eyes twitched as she growled, 'fine'. As she said that she continued her journey to the tower, she noticed Draco did the same, she huffed and paused mid-step, 'what are you trying to do, Malfoy?' Draco looked baffled and said 'do what exactly?' With a challenging tone, playful one at that. By this time, they were practically the only ones in he halls making havoc. '_This_!' Hermione waved her arms at him angrily, out of words.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at this, her act was of a cute baby chimpanzee... In his head. If she knew what he was thinking, she would have his head before he could even fend for himself. Hermione stopped ranting and glared at Draco, fuming now. Her fuming look suddenly changed to a surprised one. Draco noticed the look on her face and slowly stopped his laughing to a halt, looking at her _innocently_, 'what?'

'You're laughing!' Hermione exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his direction as if he did a sin. Draco raised a brow and nodded, 'so..?' Hermione dropped her arm and carried on staring, 'you never laugh'. That remark made him snort, 'Granger, I'm not a robot, of course I laugh'. He said that like he was talking to a toddler who was clueless about something very obvious. Hermione shook her head no, 'you'd always snort snicker or chuckle, you _never_ laugh'. 'Whatever Granger', Draco chuckled now, shaking his head and went off ahead of her. 'Hey where are you going?' Hermione called out and her breath hitched, why did she ask that? They aren't even friends. 'Wherever I want to go, have a nice day', Draco said with finality, ending the conversation as he left her standing alone.

Flabbergasted, Hermione composed herself and shook her head from the sudden interaction she had with Draco Malfoy, her supposedly sworn enemy, and it was pleasant and not that blood boiling like always. And for once she heard him laugh, it sounded so warm she felt her heart fluttering with giddiness. For once she felt her heart skip a beat not in anger, but... Adoration? What was she feeling? Has she gone nuts? Suddenly the thought of heading to Mrs Pomfrey's sounded very inviting. '_Oh don't be ridiculous Hermione, he's just being Malfoy_', she tried to convince herself but to no avail. However she was more than convinced something was up.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I start with this chapter, did you read the previous chapter? Because the ending is very cute if I do say so myself. Im sorry dor the long wait, im currently caught up in the exams right now and it's really important that I pass so please wish me luck... Okay. Here goes the next chapter, have fun and dorm forget to review :)

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in a circle facing each other with grim expressions, not a word was spoken. They were at one of the gardens Hogwarts had and no one else was there, just some juniors minding their own business. It was a warm and humid Wednesday and everything was good but Harry sighed at the tension in the air and decided to break it, 'look, the two of you have been fighting for over a week now and this is getting ridiculous'. With that said, Harry was gifted with the couple's glare though he ignored it and calmly continued with his small speech, 'okay I agree that's underrated, but it's true! Ron, you were mad just because Hermione danced with other guys, it's not like she was being kidnaped but you went too far as to calling her a Mudblood!' His gaze was on Ron's, reading his reactions.

Hermione winced at the mention of the indirect insult but stayed quiet whereas Ron was about to retort angrily but Harry moved to look at Hermione who was also silently smirking at Ron, 'and you, why can't you accept his apology? He at least said sorry. I know it hurts you that he called you the M word, even if I don't know how does it really feel like being called one. But Malfoy always says that and you're always fine with it most of the time, so why not Ron?'

Hermione's lips parted for her to answer his questions but was also stopped by Harry. 'I want to hear Ron's side first, if you don't mind', Harry said with the tone of a leader's. Ron glared at Hermione, 'it is true for most of the part, I was mad, yes but not because of that. Did you not see how she was throwing herself onto them? Like a filthy slut, always expected from a typical Mudblood'.

By the end of his point of view, Hermione had stood up on her feet with her wand at hand, 'say that again you freak!' Her hands were shaking madly, her face probably red in fury and her eyes were clouding over but she didn't care, she was too hurt by all of this. And just when she thought everything was going to be okay, he ruined it for her, again. Harry was on his feet by now and a small group of people had crowded around them, Ron just sat on the ground with a smirk, 'really, you're going to hex me? Come on, Mudblood, you know you can't, you've too soft of a heart to do that'.

Hermione screamed 'shut up' and shot a spell blindly at Ron's direction, making sure that no one else was hurt but him. 'Avis! Oppugno!' Birds flew out of her wand and attacked Ron, making him squirm before he pulled out his own wand and casted 'Confringo' at Hermione. It wasn't that effective as Hermione had already strengthened her defenses by casting 'Kave Inimicum' around her. Everyone was cheering as they watched with such intense gazes, Harry had his wand out to try and stop the two from fighting but to no avail.

Ron grunted as he fell on his own feet, leaving room for Hermione to cast the Unforgiveable at his direction, the Cruciatis curse. Everyone fell silent when she casted that spell, the air was filled with Ron's screams, Hermione smiled sadly as he writhed in pain as if in a trance, 'HOW DOES IT FEEL LIKE, WEASLEY?!'. His only response was his screams of agony, as expected by her anyway. Before she added more pressure to the curse, someone casted the Expelliarmus charm on Hermione, causing her wand to fly into the hands of the intruder.

Hermione watched Ron pant in exhaustion and pain before turning to look at the guy. Harry was right next to him, Cedric Diguree. 'Hermione, come with me, now', his voice sounded in her ears, she detected disappointment and humor. A weird mix of tones if you asked me. Quietly she followed him to Merlin knows where, the crowd giving space for them to leave before they dispersed back to their activities. Harry went to Ron's aid quickly, knowing Hermione was going to be okay on her own.

Cedric led her to to room of requirement (can we pretend they already know about this room? Thanks) and found themselves in a very cosy room, the interior was deal brown and there was a fireplace lighted up, Hermione wasted no time to slump herself on one of the armchairs and curl up in a ball, gazing into the fire. Cedric marched right in front of her and returned her wand before leaving to the kitchenette the Room Of Requirement had conjured up as well. He made hot chocolate and added marshmallows in either of them, offering Hermione one of the hot mugs. She took it hesitantly and stared at it before setting it on the coffee table in between the two armchairs. Cedric watched everything she did, curious yet worried.

She had been quiet the whole time and she avoided their gazes from meeting. She was actually waiting for him to say something, as if he heard her thoughts, he spoke up. 'What happened?'. Hermione stayed silent, glaring at her fidgeting hands trying to fight the tears. Cedric's silence greeted her as well and she felt comforted, her tears were freely falling now. 'Hey, are you crying?' He said now, panic stricken. 'No, that's ridiculous!' Hermione disagreed, though her voice gave it away. Cedric found a blanket and hung it around Hermione's shoulders, like he did the other night and remarked, 'you know, you look a little too red to be not crying'. 'Idiot', Hermione mumbled and punched his shoulder weakly, 'of course I'm crying!'

'It would help if you told me what happened? Or else I have to report you to Professor Mcgonnagal for suddenly making a ruckus', Cedric said smoothly, going back to full height and crossed his arms to his chest. Hermione hesitated for a while, her tears that was about to dry suddenly came flooding down again. Cedrics eyes widened in surprise but he stayed calm, and waited. 'Harry got us to actually sit down and talk, to get things over and done with and I agreed. Merlin I'm so stupid! Harry scolded us about.. Something, and Ron was first to talk about his reasons and he freaking called me a slut! Yeah, and he was the one going around fucking? That.. That.. Weasel!'

'Well that was not something expected from either of you..' Cedric drily commented, hesitating to put a hand on her shoulder and rub it soothingly, plopping her head onto his shoulder. Hermione just accepted the kind gesture and stared into the fire, 'you're not going to tell on me are you?' 'No but you and Weasley will have detention tonight'.

'Fair enough'.

'She had done enough damage to fracture at least four of Mr Weasley's ribs and his arms and legs are all twisted, his internal organs aren't functioning that properly but no internal damage is too severe to be needing much attention. Goodness', Madam Ponfeey cried out, working her magic with the medical instruments to tend to the inconscious Weasley with we back to the Professor. Her work comes first before respect or so it seemed because the said person she was talking to was none other than the school principal, Dumbledore. He seemed to be deep in thought but he heard everything the energized doctor had spluttered out. 'Why yes indeed, her work is truely amazing, despite the fact that she had casted an Unforgiveable. She would have to be expelled or suspended from school but the consequences are unlikable. A lot may happen in just a week', he calmly said, never breaking his solemn and yet carefree, relaxed demeanor.

'That is the terrifying truth, yes indeed', the said doctor agreed before stepping away from the bed of her current patient, Ronald Weasley. 'Let us speak more of this where it is more safe to do so, the other professors are already in my room so let us hurry, this isn't a matter to be taken lightly'. Madam Pomfrey nodded and casted a quick glance back to her patient with worry before following the steps of Dumbledore, never turning to look behind to see him with his eyes open and staring at their backs with a mischievous smirk as they left the hospital wing to himself. He had heard everything that he needed to hear.

So how was it? I can't help but ask, sorry. oh and is it.. 'Short' for you guys?


	6. Chapter 6: Not An Update

Sorry for not being to update in over a month, I have been busy with school and staying at my aunt's (no internet there. Two weeks!). My laptop broke down so the file was lost and I just found an old draft of the next chapter. Could you all please bear with me and wait for another week or two before I _finally_ update the story?

Thanks guys, I really appreciate it :)

thegirlingrey


	7. Chapter 7

'Have you talked to Hermione? I've been trying to get a word from her and all she does is run away to Merlin knows where', Ginny inquired, asking her life time crush, Harry Potter. For once she didn't act like a fan girl and instead, worried dead for her best friend. Harry shook his head, he had no idea either. They were both up earlier than usual, other students were barely up at this time seeing classes started at a later time than usual because of the meeting held by the professors. Harry had a gist of the main reason of the meeting, Hermione Granger. Whatever it was. either she was in big trouble or they were discussing about a totally different subject. Either way they were both worried. 'Don't worry Ginny, I'm sure she's fine'. 'I hope so', she said barely above a whisper, slumped against the chair defeated. 'I know so', Harry grinned, trying to light up the mood. Ginny smiled softly in return, calming her racing heart at the same time.

'Miss Granger, you do understand the severity of casting unforgiveables, so why did you do it?' One of the professors asked, did I mention the Ministry of Magic was present as well? I was nervous to no end. 'I know what I did was wrong, but I was under one of the Unforgiveables myself. I was fine until someone casted the Cruciatis curse on me, you can even use Legimency on me for the truth", I explained calmly, the facade wasn't detected by them, I hope. It seemed as though they bought it as Professor Dumbledore stepped foreward and stared start into my eyes, using the said spell on me. I felt something weird happen in me when it stopped. I looked around the room and saw Dumbledore nodding, "Someone indeed casted that spell, but there was no evidence on who and why". They shared meaningful glances before Professor Snape grumbled out a 'you are dismissed, Miss Granger, until further notice'. I nod, quickly excusing myself and practically running away from the teachers' office.

_(I sorta hated that this part was short, but I can't think up a better one, that or I am really lazy to do that, sorry)_

Everyone watched in excitement and anticipation as Harry battled the ferocious dragon, Hermione was on her toes and biting hard on her lip, worry was the only thing on her mind right now. She just found out earlier that the dragon Harry was going to fight off was one of the untamed, freshly caught beasts. Its skin was yellow and dirty, shrieking mad and eyes as red as a beautifully blossomed rose. Beautiful but deadly. It bared its teeth and screeched, attacking Harry at first glance.

His task was to retrieve the golden egg that the dragon was protecting. In Hermione's point of view, his dragon was the hardest to fight with. Harry already had scratches from the falls and blows, but he was still managing it. He was starting to close in the egg but the dragon beat Harry to it and roared aloud, breaths of fire directed to him. Hermione flinched in fright, not wanting to see more of it. Her head was about to turn away when Harry climbed up a rock and jumped off.

"Harry!" She screamed, getting onto her feet and leaning against the railing, desperately calling out to him. Before she could make a move to stop the tournament somehow, she noticed Harry's broom fly to his aid and caught him before any deadly injuries occured. Sighs of relief was heard from the audience followed by loud gasps. While they had their eyes on Harry and his stunt, the dragon had released itself from its restraints, magic enhaced metal chains, and it freely flew to Harry to finish him off. With his fast reflexes, Harry flew away from the tournament grounds with the beast following him.

Silence ensued.

No one knew what was happening now and it was unnerving. Barely 10 minutes had passed before Harry returned, earning loud cheers from the crowd, he was still alive, thank god. Hermione watched as he zoomed past the crowd to grab the golden egg. The dragon was long forgotten, maybe he had killed it? Who cares. The crowd went wild and cheered, standing up and waving at him and all. Hermione let out a relieved sigh, 'that git'. Harry noticed Hermione and grinned, waving the egg at her direction.

'I didn't think I'd find you here, Granger, shouldn't you be celebrating with Potter and the others?' Hermione sat up from her spot where she was lying on just a second ago and looked at the sudden intruder with surprise, 'What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?'

He rolled his eyes and sat next to her without invitation or hesitation, 'I asked first, it's only fair if you gave me your answer before I did'. She scoffed and looked away from him, 'I just felt like it'. Silence accompanied them for a while before Draco shooed it away, 'Whatever floats your boat, Granger, I just want to annoy the hell out of you'.

'Well you're failing pretty badly and did you just use a Muggle saying? That's a first', Hermione commented. They were at one of the gardens in the huge castle that overlooked the vast lands surrounding it. The Forbidden Forest was no exception as well, the view was amazing. 'Well /sorry for not really being in the mood and yes I used a Muggle saying, got a problem with that?' he retorted, annoyed. Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, 'what is up with you? So full of surprises today'.

Draco realized what she meant and his pale face suddenly pinked, 'there's a first for everything, Granger'. Silence enveloped the atmosphere again, the wildlife singing in the night when Hermione looked up and thought back about the past events, tears welling up in her eyes. She bowed her head, letting her frizzy hair hide her face and the tears fell silently. Draco looked to his left, noticing Hermione was curled up in a ball and her shoulders were vibrating softly and her face was hidden well by the curtains that was her hair, 'Granger?'

No response.

He scooted closer to her and dared himself to touch her; with his fingertips of course. She was still in the same position when he touched her elbow so he reached out further to rub her back in an awkward motion. In truth he was feeling so fucked up and afraid, was he doing the right thing? Of course! What kind of guy would he be if he just left a _girl_ crying? Never mind blood status or whatever, Hermione was still a girl. Hermione slightly leaned into his touch, though unnoticeable to the blonde. A cry escaped her lips and she looked up and breathed out a jagged breath, 'sorry, it's just..'

Wait wait wait, hold up! Is he really comforting Hermione right now? Is she really telling him what's troubling her? Now? This doesn't make sense, at all. 'Harry could've died today and.. And we're barely talking to Ron now and I miss him', she mumbled and looked away from him. He stayed silent, not knowing what to do; he always insulted and pranked on her, not have one on one talks like this! Hermione didn't mind the silence he gave it seemed since she continued pouring her heart out. They stayed like so for Merlin knows how long; Hermione rambling and Draco silently listening. When she was done, she felt like a heavy load was lifted off her shoulders and it felt light, it felt right. She turned her head to see Draco deep in thought, his hand now resting on her back, still.

'What are _you_ thinking about?' She questioned, turning her body fully to face him, letting his hand drop to his side like a deflated ball. Draco glanced at her and shook his head, his arms reaching behind her and hands grabbing the blanket she had resulting to him practically looking like he was going to give the clueless, red-faced girl a hug but her thoughts didn't go that far when he leaned back and wrapped the said blanket around her. While he did that, he replied to her question calmly yet with edge, 'you don't need to know, get inside before it gets colder'.

Hermione watched him as he stood up and left her there, and unmistakeably blushing. She quickly followed his example and went back to the Gryffindor towers, the two didn't say, but they were going to keep this a secret from _everyone_ and she knew it. Somewhere along the lines, she felt that Draco was slowly opening up to her but she never voiced that thought, and she never will.

The next day, at the Great Hall where everyone was having breakfast, there was one certain brunette who wasn't having a great day. The reporter they met just yesterday had published a fake article about Hermione and Harry being together and whatnot, on the _front_ page as well! 'This is preposterous!' She growled again, stabbing angrily at her innocent breakfast. Harry silently pulled her plate away and Ginny tried to talk some sense in her to just go to Dumbledore and complain or something but she remained unconvinced and sulking. Did I mention everyone was staring at them now? Except the Slytherin of course.

Somehow after, they managed to get her behind closed doors and away from prying eyes and ears. 'I promise to get Dumbledore stop this crap about us, okay? Now calm down and let's plan a revenge on Rita Skeeter the next time we see her', Harry suggested, already starting to be impatient with Hermione who gave a sigh and defeated nod. Ginny and her twin brothers, Fred and George were there planning as well. Sullenly, Hermione nodded and joined them, 'this better be good'.

'If we're here then it _will_ be good', George said.

'In fact, I think it'll be awesome', Fred continued.

'It's gotten me worried instead', Hermione smiled. 'I'm with you on that', Ginny mumbled. Harry gave them a look. Hermione stared right back, having a staring contest now. The three Weasley's stared at the two, 'Okay okay, so we have this new product that we thought up on Friday-'

'-Fred and I will start working on it-'

'-and we'll test it out on the Slytherins first thing on Tuesday', George finished, grinning.

'What's this product going to do?' Hermione piped up, already curious. Fred and George just smirked knowingly, 'that'll just ruin the surprise, 'Mione'.

'That wouldn't be any fun now, would it?' her face fell slightly, 'I suppose it would'.

_How was it? Leave a review below and a shoutout to Vaneesa85, maryn90, xyra23, ana-herondale-mellark, klaroline and kath20 thanks for reading my story even though I haven't updated in months (only 2 though, I'm surprised I'm still writing this fic xD) and yeah, see you in the next chapter :) I'm already starting on it. Im sorry for the delay, my friend was helping me go through the whole chapter again and again and if there's any flaws or something lacking please leave it down below so.. Bye guys, I hope you enjoyed, flames are welcome and.. Stuff.. Um.. Bye *hides under the invisible cloak*_


End file.
